Mitsune Haruo
Mitsune Haruo is the daughter of Tereya and Nori Haruo, and is the third member of the Haruo family. In the womb and spending the early years of her life with Sasha in place of her actual mother, Mitsune accepts the Sasha as her true parent, while considering Tereya a shoddy replacement. However, in the time since she was defeated, Mitsune has accepted the fact that she was stuck with Tereya, and lives with the rest of her family in Hueco Mundo. Appearance Mitsune is a short, petite young girl with bright blonde hair, and large brown eyes. Commonly, she is clothed in a black sundress with a tan-ish smiley face on it, though she has been shown to wear other clothing, and not just this particular outfit. The dress' skirt ends in a floral design, which Mitsune fines cute. Instead of shoes, Mitsune wears sandles with black, leather straps and soles made out of straw. Perhaps her most distinguishing feature, Mitsune's mouth is filled with large, razor-sharp teeth. What brought on this unusual trait is unknown, though her father suggested it might have something to do with her being part Demon. Her teeth are capable of ripping through wood, tearing flesh, and even combatting Zanpakuto, though it should be noted that her gums don't share this resiliance, so her teeth are rarely used to block baldes during fights. Personality On the outside, Mitsune would appear to be an adorable, sweet, loving, cute, normal little girl. Her demeanor is somewhat bright, with an ever-looming curiosity, and she won't hesitate to crawl all over, hug, or sniff those she finds likable. She talks in a child-like manner, though it is usually just exclamations of what she finds interesting (i.e. "Adalina is pretty!"). Surprisingly, despite the stubborness she inherited from her mother, Mitsune still has some submissive traits in her. While she's likes someone, it's not very hard to convince her to do something she wouldn't normally want to do. Her ugly side is nearly never directed towards that person, and she will want to spend almost all of her time pleasing her friend. As previously mentioned, Mitsune has an ugly side. She will reveal this side when not in the company of someone she likes, or when she needs to make a rude comment. Any negative feeling may trigger this personality, and it is almost always active during combat. Despite being a little girl, it shows maturity, and won't hesitate to use harsh or vulgar language, and will insult anyone it finds even slightly offensive. While her transition into this personality is nearly always unnoticable, Mitsune may give off a toothy, smile, with her teeth clenched, rather than her normal, happy, open-mouthed one. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: With training from her Mother and Father, Mitsune has develouped her fighting style to be a combination of both of theirs. She uses her small figure and quick manuverability to navigate around the battlefield, while also using her immense strength to push opponents back, until she's finally able to work herself into an opening and strike for a killing blow. Mitsune's skill in swordsmanship is nowhere near that of a master; she's capable of fighting on par with shinigami under the level of a lieutenant, and her body mass prevents her from putting enough force into her attacks to seriously wound someone with one hand. Enhanced Speed: Due to her small frame, Mitsune is very light on her feet, and is capable of using her legs coupled with her great strength to launch herself long distances in a short amount of time. That's about all her speed can do for her, however; while walking normally, or even running, she's unable to keep up with most people older than herself, unless they're as slow as she is. Because of this, Mitsune nearly always uses Kogeru to get somewhere far away, having nearly abandoned walking long distances altogether. Enhanced Strength: Inherited from her father, Mitsune posseses an immense amount of strength for her age, and is at the above-average strength level for a human adult. While airborne, Mitsune is unable to combat people stronger than her; her small body mass and weight prevent her from combatting forces capable of moving someone her size. Spiritual Power: Being a child, Mitsune doesn't possess an extraordinary amount of Reiryoku. Her's is of the normal level of someone with spiritual awareness, and she's unable to release her Zanpakuto for more than a few minutes, or use many techniques without tiring out very quickly. Despite this, Mitsune's reiryoku seems to be growing at an exceptional rate, hinting that, when she is in her teens, it will be much greater than it is now. Kogeru Practitioner: Kogeru(焦げる'', To burn; to be burned'') is the demonic variation of the Shinigami Shunpo and the Arrancar Sonido. Instead of simply moving the user at high speeds like it's counterparts, Kogeru literally teleports the user to another place close by in the same dimension. This is Mitsune's perferred form of transportation around the battlefield, and she uses it as often as possible. It doesn't seem to tire her at all; only when she uses it to such an extent that it's active every other second. Zanpakuto Mogitori (もぎとり; Mockingbird) is the Zanpakuto of Mitsune Haruo. Since she has yet to discover it, the form it takes is unknown.